ADA Rafael Barba and the Anime Girl
by Jade1377
Summary: Luciana and her daughter live a decent life until she was a suspect for an attack on a fan. When she starts to help the case she meets the SVU crew and the one and only Rafael Barba. The sarcastic tango starts and we will see the normal life and the drama of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Good lord just kill me." I moaned in bed laying next to my five year old daughter Samanta. We were on the mend from having the flu. It was tough for us having gotten out of the hospital only a day ago.

"Madam you know I can not do that for you. I will take care of you and the piccola principesssa." Marco said and handed us our medicine and some orange juice.

As we were about to take our medicine when the door bell rang. I arched an eyebrow at the sound and nodded at Marco to go and see who it was.

A few minutes later I hear Marco and who ever was at the door.

"Nypd we are looking for Luciana Battaglia." Said a deep male voice.

"Madam Battaglia is upstairs resting. If you would like I will bring you to her. Please wear this for she and her daughter are on the tail end of the flu." Marco said and I could only assume that he handed them some face masks.

Soon I could hear the foot steps of the three of them walking up my home stairs. The door opened and there standing before me was a tall black man with really short hair and a Hispanic man with wavy lucious hair.

"I'm Detective Amaro and this is Detective Tutuola and we wanted to ask you a few questions." Said the now introduced Detective Amaro.

"Go right ahead Detective Amaro. Ask away." I told him and coughed into a tissue.

"Where were you last Thursday night." Asked Tutuola.

"In the hospital. My daughter and I have the flu and it is hard to shake off." I explained while pointed my head towards the sleeping lump next to me.

"Do you know a Jessica Lincoln?" asked Amaro.

"Not by name but do you have a picture?" I ask and checked on my little girl.

Amaro handed me a picture of a young woman who I saw from a comic-con. She was mad at me when I wouldn't give her tape to my agency that employs me. It is against company policy for us the actors to hand over audition tapes to them.

"Yeah she was at a panel a while back for comic-con. She wants to be a voice actor but we aren't aloud to take audition tapes from any one. I told her that if she recorded herself and sent it to the main office in Texas she maybe picked. She got angry and cursed at me, then she stormed out of the panel. What's wrong with her?" I asked and handed him the photo back.

"Well she was attacked by dogs and I can see that you have four dogs here. Are they trained to attack?" Tutuola asked while looking at one of the four dogs I owned.

"My dogs are trained to protect me and my daughter. Besides my dogs were being detained because we got back from Italy and they have to get checked over by the vet. The vet kept them all for a few days to make sure they didn't get anything." I explained and glared at them.

"We are going to need to take the documents pertaining to your dogs and your dogs." Amaro told me.

"I will give you the papers but you can't take all four at once. They are not only my family but they protect my daughter." I wasn't going to let them take my boys from me and leave my baby unprotected.

"We can get a court order." Tutuola stated.

"I don't see why that would be needed. Take Crowley and Castiel now and in two days take Sam and Dean. I am not saying you can't do your investigation just don't leave my daughter unprotected." I growled at them both and watched as Sam my chocolate lab came up to the bed and looked at me.

The detectives looked at each other and nodded. I smiled wearily at them and started to slowly get up from my bed.

"Crowley! Castiel! Come boys polizia are here to take you on a trip." I said loudly while coughing. I heard the click clack of paws on my hard wood floors. A Rottweiler and a Leonberger stood in front of the police.

"Tutuola. Amaro, meet Crowley and Castiel." I introduced them to my dog the fort being Crowley and Cas being the leonberger.

"Jesus lady don't you believe in small dogs?" Tutuola stared at my big boys.

"Nope. Big dogs mean big teeth. Besides if you saw my little girl with these two would you approach with malice intent?" I asked like a smartass.

Amaro gave a 'well she has a point' nod and went looking for some leashes. Marco had both of the dogs leashes and a large bag of food.

"You bring my boys back to me Detectives. They are my babies just like my daughter and I would go to bat for them. Treat them with respect." I stated and watched as they took two of my boys away.

*Precinct SVU*

"So she only gave you two of the dogs?" Asked Rollins.

"Yeah but she has no problem giving us the other two after the first two are done with their tests." Tutuola answered.

"She is hiding something." Carisi said while looking at the board evidence.

"She was addiment that we leave the other two to protect her daughter. An I gotta say I believe her. Single mom, big house and from the look of it a lot of money. I would use any means to protect my kids." Amaro states while on the phone with the tecs who have the dogs.

"For now Carisi, Rollins go back to the house and make sure she doesn't do anything to the other two dogs. Fin go back to the victim and see if she can id the two dogs we have." Olivia commanded and went back into her office.

*Two days later*

"So the first two dogs are not the ones that hurt Jessica. Now it's time for the other two." Amaro stated while rubbing Crowley's head.

"I still don't see why you agreed to only taking two out of the four dogs." Barba stated while looking at the bulletin board.

"She is a single mother, really good looking, in a large house and it was obvious that she has money. I don't blame her for have any means of protection she can use." Carisi stated while rubbing Castiel's belly.

"Well thank you detective for the compliment." I told them and they all jumped a bit at the sight of me, my two dogs and my bambino.

"Ms. Battaglia what are you doing here?" Amaro asked letting Crowley go.

"I told you Detective Amaro, in two days I'll bring the other two for a trade." I told them as I handed the leashes over to the cheeky detective that complimented me.

"Mama he is tall." Samanta said and pointed to the cheeky detective.

My little Samanta, the apple of my eye had no filter in her mouth. Almost just like her mother. There she stood all four foot of sassy power, long curly black hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was a nice golden olive color just like mine. She was almost a carbon copy of me except for the eyes. I had one blue eye and the other was green.

"Yes he is bambino but it's rude to point so why don't you introduce yourself." I told her and took a little gander at the bulletinboard. I saw the bite marks and noticed something but was going to wait a minute.

"Hi I'm Samanta Battagllia what's your name?" She asked the tall man.

"I'm Sonny Carisi it's a pleasure to meet ya little lady." Carisi said and shook her hand.

"As adorable as this is I can tell you now that my dogs didn't do this." I said with a smug look on my face.

"Pray tell how do you know this?" Asked a green eyed man who looked like he was used to being in charge.

"The dog that attacked her has a chipped tooth. See here on the picture, there is a left canine tooth but the right one is damaged." I explained while pointing to the bite mark photo.

They all stared at me and at the photo. They then looked at the dogs and noticed that all four of the dogs had all of their teeth intact. I smirked at them and waited to see what they were going to do next.

"Can you let us still do a few tests on the other two dogs?" Asked the other female detective.

"Go ahead. I brought more dog food for them so you can take it from here." I offered and walked to Crowley and Castiel and attached their leashes to their collars.

I smiled sweetly at them and gently grabbed my little girls hand and the leashes of the first two dogs and walked them out of SVU's headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

*SVU*

"Well she was right, her dogs didn't do it. So why did the vic say otherwise?" Amaro asked while pointing at the pic.

"Maybe she was confused." Carisi said.

"She gave a description that match Luciana Battaglia." Stated Tutuola.

"Did she though?" Barba said and handed them an Ipod showing my full face. Clearly showing that I had one blue eye and one green eye.

"Jessica said she saw the intent in her blue eyes. Plural. So she lied, what else could she be lying about" Barba said and left SVU

*My house*

"Samanta you ready?" I asked as I finished braiding my hella long hair.

"Coming momma." Samanta said and while adjusting her dress and walking into my room.

She was wearing some black mary jane shoes and a red plaid dress. Her long black hair was in a ponytail with a large red plaid ribbon hiding the band that held her hair in place. We were going to a bagel shop and then to the Disney Store to look over the Beauty and the Beast toys.

I finished tying the laces of my sneakers and looked at myself in the long black hair was braided and then put into a bun with some chopsticks to keep it out of my face. My jeans were dark and form fitting, a white shirt with a black and gray cardigan with the Slytherin logo above my left breast. I fixed my green tie to make sure that it was straight then grabbed my little girl's hand and walked out of our or house.

Or at least I tried to until I saw Carisi and Amaro standing at my door step. I smiled at them waiting for them to tell me why they were at my house.

"Detectives what can I do for you?" I asked them.

"Hello Ms. Battaglia we have a few questions for you." Amaro asked while Carisi high fived Samanta.

"Go right ahead." I told them.

"Who knows about your two color eyes?" Amaro asked.

"Well my fans know but only because they ask or have seen pics on the internet." I stated and moved the bang I kept long to cover my green eye to show them.

"So if she was a fan like she says then she would know that you have two tone eyes." Carisi stated.

"You betcha!" I told him with a wink.

"Thank you for answering our questions. Later today do you think you can come down to the precinct to get your dogs. We have done all of our tests." Amaro said nodding at us.

"Thanks boys. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked while checking my phone for the time.

"No just drop by later today." Carisi said after talking to Samanta.

I nodded and started to walk towards the bagel shop to start our day.

*At SVU precinct.*

I smiled at my little girl, she wanted to get gifts for the people at the police office. She got them all a little tsum tsum as well as something for her nonno in Italy. She was holding a medium Beast doll while we walked into the precinct.

I spotted Amaro sitting at his desk and I nodded at him. He smiled and got up to greet us.

"Well hello detective Amaro did you have a nice afternoon?" I asked him.

"Better than most but hey what do you have here sweetie?" Amaro asked Samanta.

"I bought Beast for me and I got gifts for you guys. You all looked sad so I wanted to cheer you guys up." Samanta said.

"Oh you didn't have to do that sweetie." Amaro said with a smile.

I smirked at him and sat down at his desk. As I sat down the others magically showed up with looks on their faces wondering why we were there. I waved at them while leaning back in my chair.

"Detective Tutuola!" Samanta shrieked happily and ran towards him.

He was a bit shocked that she wanted to approach him but he got on his knees and opened his arms to give her a hug.

"Detective Tutuola I got you something!" Samanta told him and ran to the bag that held all of our stuff from the Disney Store.

"Oh you didn't have to." Tutuola started but stopped when she gave him a tsum tsum of Chief Bogo.

You could tell he hasn't seen Zootopia yet so I just laughed and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the basic information about the character for him to understand why she got him that one.

"I got one for you too Amaro!" She said and fished out a tsum tsum of Bagheera.

Before Amaro could say anything else she went into the bag again found an Alice, Simba and Spiderwoman out of the bag. She handed Alice to the blonde detective, the Simba to Carisi and the Spiderwoman to the brunette woman. Samanta noticed that the green eyed guy was there and she smiled. She went to the bag one last time and handed him the last tsum tsum we had in the bag, Beast from Beauty and the Beast.

"Mister this is for you." She told him and gently grabbed his hand and placed it in the palm of their hands.

"Gracias pecuena." He said and patted her head.

"I'm Samanta, what's your name?"

"I'm Rafael."

"Are you a detective like Amaro?"

"No I'm a ADA."

"Ada?"

"Basically I am a lawyer who helps the police put the bad guys away."

Listening to the two of them talking to each other was entertaining. Samanta had no problem just approaching people if I was calm enough and since she didn't see me react aggressively she did not need to worry.

"Bambino you should tell the police bye bye. We have to go home and make dinner." I told her and stood up to get ready to leave.

Samanta nodded and walked towards me, smiling as she saw Sam and Dean being lead to us by a uni officer. I grabbed a hold of their leashes and would have left if it wasn't for Carisi and Amaro.

"Hey!" "Wait!" Carisi and Amaro started.

I turned back to them and arched my eyebrow.

"We are about to go and get some dinner, wanna come with us?" Amaro asked while he was looking at the others who were nodding in agreement.

"Oh momma please!"Samanta asked bouncing in joy.

"Oh alright bambino we can go with them." I didn't really have anything to do so going with them to have diner was going to be fine. We all left the precinct together to enjoy a good meal.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days after the dinner with the SVU team and ADA Barba. We had gone to an Italian restaurant on the urging of both Carisi and Samanta. We all surprisingly got along and some of us exchanged numbers, may had been a bad idea since Carisi is always texting me and Samanta. It would seem that my daughter has a little crush on our new giant friend. I smiled at the idea of it until I got shot in the face with a nerf bullet. I snapped out of my day dreaming and looked around wildly to see my little girl and Sam hidding behind a boulder in Central Park giggling. I whistled quickly and Dean and Castiel started to flank the duo.

I pretended that I was looking for them and when I was pretty close I whistled again and we sprang onto them. Samanta screamed in joy running away from me trying to hit me again but failed. The dogs were just playing and ran around each other. Crowley was sitting under a tree just watching us. We kept running trying to attack each other.

We kept playing for a while until one stray bullet went astray and we heard a man and woman scoffing. Samanta and I looked at each other and gave each other the uh oh face. We ran towards the sound of the man and woman and saw that it was Barba and Benson...and the dart we shot in Barba's coffee.

"Oh my god Barba I am so sorry." I told him an saw that the bullet hit the coffee hard and splashed onto his suit.

"Playing at war there Luciana?" Rafael said smiling at me and noticed Samanta and my dogs behind me.

"Gotta get some exercise some how right?" I told him and pulled out my phone to call Marco.

"Hi Rafael! Hi Olivia! Wanna play?" Samanta asked them and handed one of the extra nerf guns to them.

"Hey Marco puoi farmi un nuovo vestito da Armani, sì, abbiamo un caffè sul vestito di Ada Barba e dobbiamo sostituirlo. Come circa il Blue Trader e portalo al suo ufficio per me. Grazie mille Marco." I stated and once I got the confirmation that it would be done I hung up the phone saw that Olivia was playing with Samanta.

"What did you do?" Barba asked me.

"I just got you a new suit. It will be at your office in about forty five minutes." I explained and shot Samanta in the butt.

"Mama!" She squeled and ran at me.

I laughed and grabbed her around her waist and spun around in circles. Once she was dizzy I put her down and watched as she tried to play with the dogs. I turned to say something to Barba but because I wasn't thinking I got myself dizzy and would have fallen if it wasn't for Barba catching me. We stood there, just stood there looking at each others eyes. I would have said something sarcastic about how this was a romcom clicthe if it wasn't for Samanta and Olivia hitting us both with the Nerf guns.

"Alright bambino that's it." I told them and ran after them. Barba just stood there watching the three of us playing around. Samanta shot at me again but missed and unfortunately it hit someone else that wasn't as forgiving as Barba.

"Hey! You little shit!" A man who was very large came charging at Samanta. I smirked evilly as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my dog clicker. I clicked twice and all four dogs were surrounding the man in an obvious aggressive manner.

"I advise you apologize to my daughter and then walk away." I told him holding up the clicker to show that I had no problem using it on him.

"You her mother?" The man growled. I looked at him more and noticed that he was about five foot five, balding and had a pot belly that would put a pregnant woman that was carrying quadruplets to shame.

"You bet your ass I am but that isn't the problem. The problem now is that you are scaring my daughter over something as small as a little bit of coffee on your shirt. It'll come out if you send it to the cleaners. I advise you to say you're sorry to my daughter or you can explain to the police why you are threatening a five year old." I explained and pointed out that Olivia, a cop, had seen the whole thing.

He sneered at us and was about to just walk off when Crowley stepped forward making it so he couldn't go anywhere. He looked at us and then back at the dog then back at us. He realized that he wasn't getting out of this without doing as he was told. He sighed in defeat and looked Samanta in the eye.

"I am sorry for scaring and cursing at you." He said to her like a little baby.

"I am sorry my bullet got in your coffee. It was an accident." She told him from behind Barba. Maybe my little girl was in love with Barba instead of Carisi.

He looked surprised that she apologized to him but nodded and waited for me to let him go. I clicked my clicker once and the dogs moved away from him letting him walk away. I rolled my eyes and knelled down to my daughter's height.

"Sammy bear you alright?" I asked her while rubbing her back a bit.

"Mama why was that man so angry? Rafael wasn't angry when it happened to him." She asked me looking like she was gonna cry.

"Well you see I know it was an accident and not only that but I know you. I know that you wouldn't do anything to damage my clothes on purpose. You did nothing wrong little one." Rafael turned to her and knelled down too. He placed his hand on her cheek to reassure her.

"Thank you Rafael. Thank you mama." Samanta said and hugged the both of us. I smiled into the hug and when she pulled back Rafael and I stood up.

She ran back to Olivia an they started to play again. We stood there just watching those two and the dogs playing. I would have just enjoyed this moment longer if Rafael hadn't smirked at me getting my attention.

"Hey wanna have dinner this Friday?" Rafael asked me.

"Sorry but I can't." I told him he looked a little upset and I figured that he needed to know more.

"I am going to Samanta's meet the teacher event. She is starting kindergarten next week." I explained to him, the look of joy was very clear on his face.

"Then how about Saturday?" He countered.

"You have yourself a deal ADA Barba." I retorted and offered my hand to shack on agreeing to the deal. He took my hand and shook it. Deals with the ADA were proving to be fruitful.


	4. Chapter 4

I was getting dressed for the meet the teacher event when I heard the doorbell go off. I would have made Marco get it but he was working with Samanta and getting her dressed. I finished buttoning my pants and walked down a flight of stairs. Through the glass in the door I could see someone in a tan coat. I could tell who it was from the coat.

"Well good afternoon Mr. Barba, what can I do for you today?" I asked him as I leaned against the door frame.

"Seeing as you had this meet the teacher thing tonight I thought I could come with and the after I could take you two lovely ladies to dinner?" Rafael asked looking down. For a second I thought he was staring at my shirt. It was a black short sleeve with a pair of ghost bees saying boo. It was a Boo-bee shirt...I thought it was funny when I bought it, anywho I followed his eyes and saw he was talking to Samanta.

"Oh can we mommy please?" Samanta asked in her black shirt with the words "We're all mad here." Scrolled across the front in purple with the Chessir cat's grin in the background of it. She had some blue jeans on, some black Mary Jane shoes and the ribbon in her hair was black and purple plaid.

"Yeah mommy please?" Rafael asked pouting along side Samanta. Uh oh double pout attack.

"Oh no this is not even fair! You know I have a weakness for cuteness!" I told them both and sagged down dramatically.

"Alright you two if we are going to do this we better get going." I tell them and go back into our brownstone to grab my keys and wallet. We locked up the front door and started the walk towards the private school I enrolled Samanta in.

*At School*

We walked through the doorway and slowly made our way towards the kindergarten classes. During the walk to the school Barba had been telling Samanta about his day, well a g rated version but they have been talking about what they did that day. We walked in and stood toward the back of the room.

Samanta saw some other kids and walked over to them to start playing.

"I am sorry for forcing my way into this..." He started but I interrupted his train of thought.

"Rafael if it really bothered me do you think you would of gotten within three feet of my daughter let alone my door? I enjoy spending time with you." I told him, smiling at how nervous he is acting.

"Very true." He smirked at me and turned a little to spot Samanta. She was talking to the other students in her class. Just then a woman with blonde hair and a pretty red sundress walked into the room.

"Hello everyone my name is Ms. Daugherty and I am the new kindergarten teacher." She introduced herself and heard all the children say hi.

Ms. Daugherty walked around the room talking to everyone, getting a feel for the parents and answering questions. When she got to Rafael and I she jumped right into her rehearsed monologue.

"Hello again I'm Ms. Daugherty and who are you the parents of?" She asked us.

"I am Samanta's mother, Luciana Battaglia and this is our friend? Rafael Barba." I answered and then realized that I didn't know where I stood with Rafael.

"So you aren't the father?" Daugherty asked.

"No I barged my way into this so I can take the girls out to dinner after." Rafael stated and smiled warmly at me.

I felt a warmth I haven't felt in a while spread through my heart. Rafael Barba was sincere and truly a sweet man to me and my daughter.

"An what do you do Ms. Battaglia?" Daugherty asked me.

"I am a voice actor." I answered her proudly.

"Oh. An you Mr. Barba?" Daugherty turned to Rafael on a dime. She was dismissing my job as if I was one of those twenty somethings who were "actors" all the while they worked as a waiter at a local restaurant.

"I am an ADA working the Sex Crimes Unit with the NYPD." Rafael replied.

In an instant I saw three other women and Daugherty light up a bit at that. The sharks knew that he was a lawyer and they were going to start circling. I was now regretting letting Rafael come with us.

Ms. Daugherty smiled at him in a way that screamed, "Please take me to bed and make me forget my name." I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when Samanta came running towards us.

"Rafael! Rafael! Have you seen the dress up chest?! It has cowboys and princesses!" She told him in pure joy.

"Oh it does?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah come see!" Samanta told him and pulled him over to the chest. I gave her teacher a smirk and just walked calmly behind them. Samanta had gotten a cowboy hat on Rafael's head and she found a tiara that was bright yellow and squeeled happily.

"Momma you can look like Princess Celestia now too!" She said and motioned for me to kneel to her. I did as she asked and she placed the tiara on my head. When she was finished another little girl came up to me.

"You aren't Princess Celestia, she's a pony." The little girl said slightly confused.

I smiled warmly at her and stood up, I cleared my throat and spoke like Princess Celestia.

" _That is true my little pony, but like all good cartoons there needs to be a voice behind the character. An I, Princess Celestia will always protect my little ponies with the elements of Harmony."_ I told her and held my head in a regal way. All of the children gasped and huddled around me.

I looked at the parents and they were all shocked that I was a favorite character of their children's. They had a newfound respect for me now that they knew that I had reliable work and was very well known. These snobs have no idea what they were in for.


End file.
